


I Need You in my Life Like Limelight (Dorbyn Fanfic)

by aris_estelle



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Corbyn Besson x Daniel Seavey, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hate to Love, Jack Avery x Zach Herron, Limelights, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW, Potential Gay sex, Upset Corbyn, Upset Daniel, What Have I Done, dorbyn, gay love story, jachary, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_estelle/pseuds/aris_estelle
Summary: From band drama to a first kiss, from touring the world to declaring their love.... is sex completely out of the question?(Only chapter 5 is NSFW, the rest is just a usual fanfic)
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Daniel Seavey, Jack Avery/Zach Herron
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

This is just a quick intro.

If you're uncomfortable with swearing, if yelling upsets you, if slightly sexual content disturbs you, or if you blatantly are against the ship "Dorbyn", please reconsider reading this fanfic and don't attack me if you are upset with it afterwards.

For those of you who might not know and just clicked on this because why not, Dorbyn in the ship between Daniel Seavey and Corbyn Besson from Why Don't We. The ship has *obviously* not been confirmed as real, but if you want evidence, just ask me! 

Hate on them, I dare you, bitch. I dare you.

EDIT: 

Okay so some other things.

I will not be accepting people as authors/editors on this because I have had bad experience with people "helping" me. Also, I'm allowing the comments on this, but please don't use that as a spot for hate (ie. "Dorbyn is lame" or "This story sucks. I want Corbina" etc. and the like). However, constructive criticism is welcome anytime and place. 

Sometimes I will add on to or change a chapter, so make sure you're checking up on the chapters to see if they've changed. 

Another quick review of everything you should be aware of before you continue reading this fanfic:

-swearing involved  
-mentions of violence  
-slightly sexual content  
-yelling (some people are sensitive to this, and if you're one, hey, that's okay! i understand ya <3)  
-this fanfic doesn't get updated super often, though i try to bust out a chapter at least once a week. sometimes multiple days in a row, sometimes its a month before i get around to it. but keep checking up on it-- you don't want to miss any new content!!!  
-the main couple is LGBTQ+, and so is a side couple and another character, so please a) no hate comments, and b) if you're against it, don't bother reading  
-dorbyn is the ship between two members of the boy man band Why Don't We, Corbyn Besson and Daniel Seavey  
-i will add to this list if i feel it necessary 

Thank you for reading and please enjoy the fanfic!

ONE LAST THING: this fanfic is unrealistic and might seem a tad cheesy but it's something i enjoy writing so i don't think that matters

*moonwalks out*


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight doesn't always have to end in tears.

It'd been a week since Daniel had gotten more than a couple hours of sleep in one night, and tonight wasn't breaking the pattern. They were sleeping in the bus tonight, and his back didn't seem to agree with that choice. He stood up, taking a quick peek at the others, and silently walked towards the door and out into the cool night air.

Crossing the parking lot, he headed for the beautiful lake that just happened to be right next to where they were staying. He found a particularly cozy-looking tree and sat against it, gazing over the small ripples of the lake before him. If only it was as simple as this in life, watching water flow, listening to trees' leaves blow in the wind. Speaking of wind, it was absolutely damn freezing out there. Goosebumps trailed up his arms and underneath his short-sleeved t-shirt. He shivered. The wind stung his eyes and made them water, covering up the tears that were starting to form there. 

Over the past few days, Daniel had been feeling an overwhelming weight bearing down on his shoulders. The stress of tour, his usual anxiety, and now band drama were starting to crush him. 

Band drama, you say? Yes, band drama. It was the stupidest fight Daniel had ever been in, but it had hurt pretty bad. For Jonah's birthday the day before they'd all gone out drinking at a local bar that had been recommended by a fan. When they got back, a normal conversation with a bit of a drunken edge turned into a low scale fight. Some not-so-nice words had been exchanged, but Daniel (having only drank apple juice) hadn't taken any of the insults seriously. 

At one point, the conversation had turned to performance. Corbyn began explaining what he thought should be done with a certain choreography to one of their songs. Daniel had disagreed. Corbyn had taken it personally. 

"You never listen, do you? All I'm trying to do is suggest that we try it another way. Just trying can't hurt, can it?" Corbyn replied angrily. 

Daniel sighed. "You know as well as I do that we've already tried doing things that way and it never worked out."

"When you're backstage waiting for your cue, it takes you too long to come onstage. If you'd just hurry up, it would work out."

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"It's not enough then!"

"Corbyn!" Daniel exclaimed. "This isn't a personal attack on you! If I'm trying my hardest, what else can you ask from me? Maybe it isn't enough. You're right. But then we have to work together to fix it. It can't be one-sided."

"One-sided? You mess up our performance and don't fix it and you tell me that I'm making this one-sided?"

"I've told you! I can't fix it! You're just gonna have to accept that and move on! This conversation is going nowhere!" Daniel was shouting at this point. "You don't mean any of this anyway: you've had too much to drink."

Corbyn walked over to Daniel and whispered in a dangerous voice, "I'll let you know, Seavey, that I didn't have a single drink tonight, and I mean everything that I just said. So fuck off." He shoved past Daniel and out of sight.

That had been one of the lamest fights Daniel had ever been a part in, but it had hurt more than it probably should have done. That crushing pressure that he'd been feeling? He wasn't sure, but part of it seemed to be related to previous feelings he'd had for Corbyn. This tour had brought the boys closer than before, and Daniel was starting to think he might be catching feelings for his bandmate, Corbyn. That is, until that fight. 

And the funny thing about the argument was that the words weren't what hurt him; it was the icy coldness Corbyn seemed to be emulating towards Daniel. And that was why he was sitting under a random tree in London, crying, in the cold air of the night.

"Daniel?" a shaky, quiet voice spoke from behind him.

Daniel froze. His eyes slowly opened for a second to confirm the owner of the voice. He shut his eyes again, trying to hide his tears, trying to act normal. 

"Fuck off," he sighed weakly. 

Corbyn cautiously stepped closer. "Daniel...."

"I said fuck off, Corbyn!" 

Corbyn backed up a step. "I...I came here to apologize...."

Daniel sighed again. 

Taking this as an invitation to continue, Corbyn semi-confidently went on. "I know you haven't talked to me in almost twenty-four hours now, and obviously I understand why, but--"

"Understand? Understand?" Daniel opened his red eyes. "Corbyn, you are never going to understand. I could care less about choreography, but you? Corbyn, I care about you. And that's why I'm upset. So no, I don't think you understand." His voice was trembling despite his efforts to control it, and tears were leaking out of his eyes again. 

Corbyn just stood there, speechless. "Daniel," he responded steadily. "I understand. Believe it or not, but I do."

Daniel looked at Corbyn for the first time. His eyes were red as well, and he held and extra one of his sweatshirts in his hand. Daniel glanced at it questioningly.

"Oh, umm," Corbyn blushed. "I thought you might be cold. Here." He handed the sweatshirt to Daniel, who put it on without hesitation. 

"Thanks. It fucking cold out here." Daniel snuggled himself into the sweatshirt. 

"Then why are you out here?"

"I needed to be alone. Somewhere I could just be with myself, and get everything together." He peered out over the lake again, zoning out a bit.

Corbyn looked at the ground. "Oh, well... I'll leave you to yourself then."

"Hmm?" Daniel looked back to Corbyn, and realized what he meant. "Oh, no, no, you don't have to leave!" he replied a bit too loudly. It was his turn to blush. "I mean... if you want to stay, please do."

Grinning a bit, Corbyn walked over and sat next to him. He looked at Daniel's hands, which had become sweater paws in the oversized sweatshirt. He smiled again. 

"What you smiling at?" Daniel inquired jokingly, and slapped Corbyn with the excess fabric that flopped over his hands. 

"Hey!" Corbyn protested, but laughed nonetheless. Daniel smiled, too, then hesitantly but confidently rested his head on Corbyn's shoulder. A sharp intake of breath from Corbyn made him move his head, but Corbyn just shook his head and smiled. "Go ahead. I think it's cute." Daniel blushed again but put his head back where it had been. Corbyn laid his head on top of Daniel's. They sat like that for a long while, until they were almost falling asleep. 

"Corbyn?" Daniel whispered some time later. 

"Mmm?" 

"I'm really sorry about the other day."

"I am, too."

Daniel nudged Corbyn's cheek with his nose, and smiled. "Let's forget about it."

"Good idea..." Corbyn moved his lips to the side of Daniel's head and started nibbling on his ear gently. 

"Quit that," Daniel laughed softly. When Corbyn hesitated, he smiled and jokingly pouted, "Hey, why did you stop? I wasn't done complaining yet." 

With a snort, Corbyn whispered, "Oh, fuck this," and leaned in to kiss Daniel. 

Daniel's eyes widened, then shut, and he completely melted into Corbyn. He wrapped his arms around Corbyn's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When it broke, his lips traveled down Corbyn's jaw to his neck, and he bit down gently. 

"Mmm, biting me now, are you?" Corbyn murmured. He slid his hand underneath Daniel's shirt and kissed him again. Daniel jumped.

"God, your hands are freezing," he laughed. 

"What do you want me to say? Oops?"

Daniel snickered. "Not necessarily."

Corbyn attacked his neck next, kissing it just a little too long.

Daniel accidentally let out a small moan, then caught himself and blushed. Corbyn grinned, satisfied. "Jerk..." Daniel muttered, smiling.

"Hey, that's not nice," Corbyn pouted. When all Daniel did was roll his eyes, Corbyn grabbed his hand and stood. "Let's go back in the bus. It's too cold outside."

"Not unlike your goddamn hands then," Daniel retorted, receiving a playful punch in the arm. 

Once back at the bus, the snuck inside as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the others. Corbyn motioned towards him bed, and Daniel climbed in. Corbyn slid in behind Daniel, wrapping an arm around the top of his chest, cuddling up next to him.

"I love you," Daniel whispered.

But there was no response.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all just for show?

Daniel woke up, still tired from being up so late. What had he been doing again? Then he remembered the whole episode with Corbyn. He rolled over.

"Morning, Cor....byn?" Daniel was alone in the bed, and, it appeared, alone on the bus. 

"Crap," he muttered, sidling out of bed and shuffling to his bag of clothes. Snatching the nearest black jacket and jeans and a beanie to cover his uncombed hair, he got dressed quickly as headed out of the bus. His phone rang-- Jack was calling.

He picked up. "Hey, Jack... um, where are you guys?"

Jack snorted. "Look behind you, dummy." Daniel turned around and saw his bandmates crossing the parking lot. 

"Oh," Daniel replied, and hung up. Jogging over to them, he called, "Where the hell did y'all go?"

"Breakfast," Zach shouted back. "We couldn't wake you up, even when we tried playing Michael Jackson in your ear."

Daniel grinned. "What can I say? I was up late." He glanced at Corbyn. But Corbyn wasn't looking at him. Corbyn seemed to be looking everywhere but him. Daniel's smile crumbled a bit around the edges. He shook it off and turned to Jonah. "Where did you guys go?"

"Same place we did yesterday," Jonah replied. "It's good so we thought, why not go there again?"

"And of course, Zach wouldn't shut up about food like usual, so it was the quickest way to put us out of our misery," Jack chortled. 

"Hey!" Zach jumped on Jack's back and tackled him. 

The group rolled their eyes to cover their smiles and headed over to the rental car. But Daniel wasn't smiling. He was trying to catch Corbyn's eye in vain, silently inquiring why he wouldn't speak to him. 

****************************

"Alright, you boys had better start getting all ready. You're on stage in an hour and a half," the group's manager for the day announced. She winked. "And good luck."

Daniel followed the other four boys towards the back room that held their outfits. His was fairly simple: dark distressed jeans with a belt, and a black shirt which he tucked into the waist of his pants. Corbyn still hadn't so much as glanced at him. He quietly and quickly slipped the clothes on and trudged into the hair and makeup room.

After what felt like forever, they were released to go onstage. Daniel couldn't help but think Corbyn looked amazing in a shining silvery jacket and similar pants to Daniel's. His thoughts were interrupted when Jonah pulled him aside.

"Hey, Jonah," he tried to sound upbeat. But Jonah could always see past that kind of thing.

Jonah, shaking his head, replied, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." But it wasn't convincing enough.

"Corbyn isn't talking to you," Jonah prompted.

Daniel sighed. "Drama," he rolled his eyes.

"Is this about what happened on my birthday?"

Daniel looked up. He didn't want Jonah to start blaming himself. "No! Of course not! Everything's fine, Jonah. I promise." He tried to give a convincing smile, and pulled Jonah towards the stage. 

(so sorry this chapter was short, im lacking in motivation)


	4. Concert Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more perfect than a perfect kiss?

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Jonah asked the swaying crowd, and was met with screams of joy and excitement. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. How are y'all doing tonight?" Louder yells this time. "That's better. Well, the boys and I are more excited than we've ever been to be up here on stage again."

He nodded to Zach, who took over. "Yeah, and uh, a real quick thanks to the people who helped us get past the COVID-19 pandemic. With the vaccine, the period we were in quarantine. And now we get to hug you guys again without a mask, so..." he shrugged. More screams from the crowd. They all wanted to hug Zach. 

"And with that, welcome to our first live performance of our new album, The Good Times and the Bad Ones!!" Corbyn finished. 

Amber lights flashed from all directions onto the stage. Going wild, the crowd pressed, if even possible, closer to the stage. Hand reached out to touch the band, though they knew they couldn't reach. Slowly, the music was turned up and began surrounding everyone in the entire venue. 

Jonah's smooth voice rang out across the tide of people before them.

"Caught in the moment

Not even thinking twice

Everything's frozen

Nothing but you and I

Can't stop my heart from beatin'

Why do I love this feelin'

Make me a promise....."

And on the song went, the crowd singing along and dancing to the music energetically. Halfway through the song, Daniel managed to catch Corbyn's eye. Corbyn, who was in the middle of singing his part and playing his electric guitar, glanced over and winked at Daniel. That threw him off guard. So were they good? What did it mean when Corbyn had avoided him earlier? He tried to shake it off, since his part was coming up in a couple of seconds.

After a couple more songs, including Lotus Inn, the band went quiet for a moment. A song could be heard playing, slowly increasing in volume. Soon enough, everyone realized that is was a throwback song to almost the very beginning of the band: Free.

When Corbyn's line came up, he looked Daniel directly in the eyes. "You wouldn't be crying with me." 

Daniel tried to hide his smile. He still wasn't too sure about how Corbyn had avoided him earlier, but he supposed that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation to it and didn't give it much thought. 

"And if the sky falls, I'll catch it just to steal you a star..." Daniel sang back at Corbyn with emotion and meaning. He really would catch a star for Corbyn, and he hoped Corbyn would do the same. 

The second time around of Daniel singing, he felt someone hug him from behind and almost jolted in surprise. He finished his part and looked over his shoulder at a smiling Corbyn.

A couple hours later, when the concert was coming to a close and the band was saying their goodbyes, Corbyn suddenly asked everyone to wait just a sec because he had something important to announce. The rest of the group looked at him in confusion. Daniel's interest was peaked immediately. 

Corbyn walked over to Daniel, whose heart started fluttering immediately, being near him again. Instead of 'announcing' something as he had said, Corbyn simply leaned over and kissed Daniel right on the top of his cheekbone. 

Instead of the awkward silence Daniel was expecting, the crowd erupted louder than they had before. Stunned, Daniel glanced at Corbyn. Corbyn winked at him and side-hugged him. They looked back at the rest of the band, who were all speechless and grinning. Then they all rushed forward into one big group hug. 

"I love you guys," Daniel whispered. 

Meet and greets were one of Daniel's favorite things to do at shows like this one. He got to meet all different kinds of people who loved him and his best friends. That evening, Corbyn stayed by Daniel the entire time, and so many different limelights made comments on how adorable they were together, which just made them roll their eyes and smile, blushing bright red. One fan showed them a drawing she had made of them two, and when she saw how much they loved it, she gave it to them to keep. 

"I love how the fans are being so chill about this," Corbyn mumbled to Daniel. "For a second up there, I thought you were going to be mad that I did that in front of everyone." 

Daniel shook his head. "Better they know than not." He was still smiling uncontrollably after the on-stage kiss. He and been told several times now that he had looked completely starstruck, to which he had responded yes, he had been starstruck. 

Not everything was fun and games, though. One of the male limelights had looked at them with disgust, like they were some revolting species of alien. Corbyn had smiled at the guy and waved cheerfully. Daniel had taken it harder, more personally. When Corbyn saw the look on his face, he sighed and whispered, "Ignore him. What they think doesn't matter." Although Daniel had nodded at this statement, he still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy for the rest of the night. 

Late into the night, the band retired to Daniel and Jonah's hotel room. Jonah had offered to switch with Corbyn, who gratefully agreed. Even though they were all tired, nobody felt like sleeping. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, and Zach's stomach was the first to point this out. Nobody else had realized how hungry they all were until they heard the telltale growl from Zach's midsection, and they all laughed. Jack whipped out his phone and called in the local Chipotle to order food. Surprisingly, the restaurant was open late and they were able to have food delivered to their room. As they were eating, they began talking about the new band romance. 

"Soooooooo" Jack began, smirking, nodding at Corbyn and Daniel. "You two are a thing now, huh?"

Daniel and Corbyn, who were cuddled next to each other against the pillows on the bigger bed, blushed. "Yeah, we're a 'thing' now, I guess," Daniel replied. "If that's what Corbyn wants."

"Yeah, I want it," Corbyn told him, still embarrassed. Daniel buried his face in Corbyn's shoulder, blushing profusely. 

Jack looked awkwardly at Zack, who nodded back at him. Jack took a deep breath and began, "Well, this would be a good time for Zach and I to tell you all that we've been considering dating for a while now."

"Considering?" Jonah asked through a mouthful of Chipotle burrito. Daniel was surprised he hadn't wolfed the whole thing down yet. 

Zach nodded. "Well, we didn't want to make anything official because we thought you wouldn't like it, you know? But, I mean, there's obviously no problem with it now....right?" He looked up, hopeful.

"Yeah, of course, Zach," Corbyn replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Even if for some ridiculous god-forsaken reason we didn't support you, that shouldn't matter."

Zach grinned, and Jack scooted closer to him.

Under his breath, Jonah started chanting at them, "Do it, do it, do it..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What the hell," he muttered, and pulled Zach into a kiss. Zach grinned and laughed, breaking it. Daniel started golf-clapping sarcastically, which made the rest of them laugh. 

Jonah sighed. "This would also be a good time for me to tell you guys that..." he faltered, unsure of how to continue. Everyone just kept quiet for a moment until Corbyn broke the silence. 

"Hey, Jonah, whatever you need to tell us, you can trust us, and we won't judge you or something. But if you need more time, that's cool, too." 

Jonah smiled in weak apology. "I'm so sorry, just give me a couple minutes." He got up off of his bed and went into the bathroom. While they waited for him, the rest of the boys struck up a conversation about what brand of chips were the best.

"Sun chips," was Corbyn's choice. 

"Ooh, those are good," agreed Daniel. "But you honestly can't beat a good ol' Dorito."

Jack shook his head. "No way. Pringles. They're like the only chip company that doesn't sell 90% air."

"Cheetos," Zach interrupted.

"Does that even count as a chip?" Corbyn snorted.

"Yes! Yes it does!" Zach replied indignantly. 

Laughing, Jonah re-entered the room. "I'm gone for two minutes and you guys are implying the abomination that Lays aren't the best chips?"

The room erupted in snorts and giggles until Jonah sighed. 

"I just needed some time to think to myself. It's nothing very special, I just thought I should let y'all know," he began again. 

"Yeah, that's fine," Jack and Corbyn both said expectantly at the same time. They both chortled and then tried to quiet down so Jonah could talk.

"I'm not really sexually or romantically attracted to anyone, despite the incredibly large amount of dates I've been on. The reason I've been with so many people is that I was trying to find someone I clicked with. Eventually I realized that it wasn't the fact that I hadn't found someone yet, it was just that something was wrong with me." He stopped talking, looking upset.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jonah," Jack spoke, surprised. "There's plenty of people who have the same way of thinking."

"Yeah, it's called like 'asexual' or something," Zach added in helpfully. 

"Mhmm." Jack looked back at Jonah. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's normal."

"Really?" Jonah glanced up, shocked. 

"Yeah," Corbyn agreed. "You're perfectly valid and amazing, just like everyone else."

Grinning enormously, Jonah replied, "Wow.... I had.... no clue that it was actually a thing." So excited that he was recognized as a legitimate human being who wasn't messed up, his eyes got a little bit watery. Daniel got up and hugged him, soon followed by every member of the band. 

"We love you, man," Daniel whispered to Jonah. Jonah nodded, gulped, and responded with a quiet 'Love you all too'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo this is my longest chapter yet, also probably my favorite one so far. Lmk in the description if you want there to be smut in the next chapter of if I should save that for later. Love y'all, and thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tweedle dee, goodbye from me.


	5. Unfinished Business *nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbyn and Daniel's time spent together takes an unexpected twist (which Daniel can't help but love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Sexual content
> 
> *in weird voice* proceed with caution
> 
> You still here?  
> Okay. I warned you...

Everyone left the room except Daniel and Corbyn, who were staying there.   
"So.... we're alone now..." Corbyn mused as he glanced at Daniel.   
Daniel blushed and nodded.  
Corbyn, who was sitting at the foot of the bed opposite Daniel, scooted closer and closer until they touched.  
"And?" Corbyn whispered in the other's ear.  
"And what?" Daniel breathed back.  
"What are your boundaries?" was the quiet response, and Corbyn drew his fingers around the back of Daniel's neck, to his jaw, and down his chest. Daniel shivered but didn't pull away.  
"Well?" Corbyn prompted, again so insanely softly that Daniel got chills.  
He thought it over for a moment. He wasn't about to let Corbyn dominate him, so he got himself under control and put his mouth right up against Corbyn's ear.  
"I don't have any boundaries," he replied, matching Corbyn's quiet speech. He turned his head to kiss Corbyn on the cheek, then down, down his neck, down towards his shoulder. Corbyn leaned his head in the opposite direction, exposing more skin for Daniel's lips. Daniel's hands slid down towards the bottom of Corbyn's shirt, and clasped it, about to pull it off.  
"What are your boundaries?" he murmured to Corbyn. Corbyn smiled.  
"Nothing."  
"Good." In one swift movement, Corbyn's shirt was on the floor. Daniel resumed attacking every bit of exposed skin with his lips.  
"Bite it," Corbyn mumbled.  
Grinning into Corbyn's soft skin, Daniel kissed longer, making marks with his teeth and lips all over Corbyn's shoulders. Corbyn's lips parted and he just barely caught a moan before it escaped. Daniel moved a hand to Corbyn's neck, a thumb on his cheek, and kissed the lips he'd dreamed about for so many years. Corbyn returned the favor, more hungrily than Daniel, more urgent.  
"Slow down..." Daniel whispered, but really could care less. It felt too amazing.  
He felt his own shirt being unbuttoned sloppily, then two warm hands slide around his sides. Corbyn pushed Daniel backwards until he fell onto the bed with a small grunt. Corbyn raised his body over Daniel's, knees on either side of his legs. He sunk into another kiss, this on harder, longer, and even more urgent than the others. Daniel put his hands back on his boyfriend's waist, sliding off the pyjama bottoms that he was suddenly annoyed at for covering up Corbyn. Corbyn helped him get them off and kicked them onto the floor.  
"Your turn," Corbyn nodded at Daniel's own pants, and began tugging those off. Daniel couldn't seem to get them off fast enough. He needed Corbyn _now_ , and he needed him badly. The more they brushed against each other the harder he was getting. Corbyn had figured this out already. Not to say that he himself wasn't just as aroused by his boyfriend's incredibly tempting body.  
They both wanted more, and with another kiss Daniel slid his tongue across Corbyn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Corbyn smiled and parted his lips, and their tongues pressed together, translating the words that neither needed to say. Daniel drew his fingers across Corbyn's back, making _him_ shiver this time. In the back of his mind he thought that soon enough, his nails would be digging into the soft skin. When Daniel's hand touched his back, Corbyn lowed his waist to meet Daniel's.  
Daniel didn't even have to say any more words. Corbyn already knew what he wanted.  
"Fuck," Corbyn cursed as their bodies collided. The fact that he rarely cursed in front of Daniel made him want to hear him curse even more. Just for Daniel. _Because_ of Daniel.  
Corbyn began to grind down on Daniel's waist, both of them letting out several moans each time their crotches came in contact with each other's. Corbyn sucked on Daniel's neck, leaving angry red marks wherever his mouth touched. Daniel couldn't think straight.  
"Hurry, Corbyn," he panted. Corbyn groaned loudly, which drove Daniel wild. "Corbyn please.." he whispered. Corbyn put his weight on his left hand and used his right to pull off Daniel's boxers...very slowly.  
Impatient, Daniel took Corbyn's off as well, revealing what Daniel wanted most. Another kiss on the lips from Corbyn. Then another on his neck. Then another in the hollow of his collarbone. Then another on his chest. Then another lower. And lower. And lower. Until his lips were right above where Daniel needed them to be. And before Daniel could get out one word, Corbyn was sucking him off.  
"Holy fucking sh- _shit_ , oh my gods..." Daniel gasped. His voice strained from trying to prevent himself from screaming the words. While Corbyn's right hand assisted him in capturing all of Daniel's length, his left entwined with Daniel's hand, clasping it tightly.  
"Faster," Daniel breathed, his hips bucking upwards of their own accord to situate himself deeper into Corbyn's mouth. Corbyn sped up, earning more delicious sounds from Daniel.  
"S-stop, Corbyn, I'm too c-close.. I want to last long enough to make you feel the same way you're making me feel."  
Corbyn let up and grinned mischievously at Daniel, then kissed him. Daniel was blushing madly, but still was hungry for more. He shut his eyes into kiss, which broke seconds later.  
Daniel took a couple deep breaths to compose himself. All he could think about was Corbyn fucking him into tomorrow. Then he opened his eyes once again. Corbyn was moving back towards Daniel, while Daniel noticed his hand going to his own dick.  
Daniel whispered against Corbyn's lips, "Don't bother prepping me, just do it."  
A grin from Corbyn. "You sure?"  
A nod from Daniel. "Positive." He wanted Corbyn inside of him as soon as possible.  
Corbyn responded by flipping Daniel over and positioning himself over him. Slowly pushing himself in, waiting for Daniel's reaction. Daniel bit his lip hard, trying not to make a sound. But, of course, once Corbyn was all the way in, he was done for.  
With another groan from Corbyn, whose face was right above Daniel's, he began to move, going out and then pushing right back in. Slow at first, but then faster. To the point where Daniel couldn't form a coherent word---he was a moaning mess. Grabbing the sheets tightly in his fists, Daniel's back arched suddenly to meet Corbyn's body. One hand went around to Corbyn's back, nails running down the skin and possibly making angry red lines appear. Corbyn repeatedly kissed Daniel, any spot he could reach. To them, there was nothing in the world but each other, and they way they made each other feel.  
"I---I fucking love you, Seavey," Corbyn moaned into Daniel's neck, his mouth reaching for the lips he so desperately wanted on his.  
"I love you more, Corbyn---" Daniel replied, cutting himself off mid-sentence with a groan.   
"Say my name," Corbyn breathed.   
"C-corbyn---" Daniel moaned.   
"Louder. Beg for me."  
"C-corbyn...please..."   
"Please what? What do you want me to do?" Corbyn was enjoying the sounds Daniel made way too much.   
Daniel almost screamed as Corbyn hit the most perfect spot inside of him, thrusting there repeatedly.   
"Fuck me, Corbyn...fuck me---" The power Corbyn had over Daniel was dangerous. Corbyn thrusted into him faster and faster until Daniel could tell he'd hit his high. They both climaxed at the same time, and Corbyn pulled out of Daniel, exhausted.  
Corbyn fell onto the bed next to Daniel, panting but smiling nonetheless.  
Daniel pulled him closer. "That," he began, also short of breath, "Has got to be the best sex I've ever had."

The next morning, they woke up to an angry pounding on the hotel room door.  
"Who is it?" Daniel called sleepily.  
"Jonah," came the angry reply. For some reason his tone made the other two giggle.  
"The door's unlocked," Daniel responded.  
The door opened and Jonah stepped through.  
"Look," he started, glaring at them. "I'm fine with you two having...fun. But if it ever...happens...again where I can hear it through my goddamn hotel rooms walls, I will personally beat you."  
There was silence for a moment. Then they were all laughing, including Jonah. Jonah shook his head, grinning, and turned to leave the room. Once he was gone, Corbyn turned to Daniel.  
"Tell me this isn't a one night stand," he whispered.  
Daniel pulled Corbyn back over to him. "Nope. This is gonna last forever."  
Corbyn grinned. Then he yawned. "I don't wanna get up."  
"Well, we don't have anything planned today. We can stay here as long as you want."  
Corbyn smiled and kissed Daniel, then snuggled up against him to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of few fanfics I've written that I wholeheartedly enjoy. You may not like it but that's not my problem. I'm finished with it for now, probably won't update this one from now on. Thank you for clicking on this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
